Is this love?
by nigini-chan
Summary: Naquele momento em que Sasuke deparou com a mulher de cabelos roseos, sozinha e amuada, chorando na rua, algo em seu coração despertou. Acostumado à frieza de sua profissão, jamais esperou da vida uma recompensa por seus atos cruéis .
1. Despertando

A noite calorosa da cidade de Veneza o deixava mais ansioso, os pássaros sobrevoando sob sua cabeça o deixando extasiado. Os seus pés vestindo o sapato social espremam os galhos quebrados fazendo-os transmitir o som de algo se queimando, de fogo reberverando sobre uma lareira ou fogueira. O cigarro queimava e sumia sobre seus dedos, enquanto sua boca sugava e tragava da nicotina mortal a deixando entrar em seu interior e agredir seus pulmões.

Sasuke parecia mortal na roupa escura, o terno negro e a camisa branca era o que o deixava sombrio. Os cabelos compridos e lisos caiam sobre os ombros o deixando mais velho para alguém com somente vinte e sete anos. Os olhos obscuros eram uma características que ele apostava ser a única lembrança de suas vitimas antes do ultimo segundo de vida.

Andando agora pela estrada comprida e fazia, sobre o interior de Veneza, jogando o cigarro no chão e largando o Audi cinzento para trás, Sasuke se preparava para avançar pelo mato travando do pequeno revolver em mãos, enquanto imaginava o rosto dos seus próximos alvos. Madara havia sido claro quando declarou que os queria morto, deixando aberto que ambos, o casal não tinham filho algum - já que Sasuke detestava matar crianças. Aquilo era trabalho para Naruto, não para si - , que somente eram uma ameaça aos negócios de trafego de armas.

_Tráfego..sujo e imundo. Ele detestava!_

Avançando pela floresta, escutando o som angustiante da coruja em algum lugar entre as arvores, os bichos rastejantes fazendo o mesmo som de seu sapato social, queimando algo. Seguiu mais há frente vendo a casa escura, provavelmente trancada já que Madara deixou claro que eles sabiam que ele chegaria há qualquer hora. Andou por segundos até atingir a porta da frente decorada com alguns enfeites de natal. Suspirou subindo as duas escadas em um pulo, esticou o braço firme e girou a maçaneta.

_Trancada._

Revirando os olhos, maldito Madara tinha razão, o despresivel avisou que chegaria. Se ele tivesse se calado seu trabalho seria mais fácil e rápido.

Recuou tendo a visão completa da casa pequena, com somente um andar, sorrindo com o prazer de não ter de procurar muito, Sasuke andou dando há volta na pequena encontrando uma janela , tentou abri-la mas... _trancada_. Continuou andando encontrando outra e... _trancada_. Já irritado de procurar caminhou para o outro lado, vendo uma pequena luz, encostou a testa na janela podendo ver um pequeno abajur no canto acesso, ali era a sala. Perfeito . Encostou os dedos gélidos e brancos na janela, sentindo que ela fora trancada rapidamente, respirando fundo tateou os bolsos encontrando a pequena faca que levava consigo embrulhado em um couro preto, Sasuke à pegou dirigindo-a pela pequena e invisível fresta, empurrando e alcançando a minuscula alavanca, Sasuke parou se debruçou para frente e observou o trabalho. Sem fazer barulho algum retirou a faca a jogando no chão do lado de fora. Dedilhou a ponta da jenela e subiu o vidro pesado enfim há abrindo.

Contente e animado o moreno se esgueirou para dentro continuando a não fazer barulho , ele observou o local . O pequeno e adorável sofá - como diria sua mãe - , era a parte mais elegante dali. Franzindo o cenho e se perguntando por que diabos Madara os queria mortos. A família parecia de classe média bem baixa não tinha o por que mata-los, há não ser que soubessem quem era Madara e o que sua família fazia .

Sem se importar com os motivos de seu tio, continuou o que fazia, afinal aquele era um "trabalho" que tinha prazer em fazer independente dos riscos,se sentia bem com aquela merda toda.

Caminhando lentamente pelo comodo como um gato atrás de um rato, Sasuke se deparou com um corredor vendo a cozinha pouco iluminada pela Lua, do outro lado viu o banheiro com a porta entreaberta.. então ali estava o seu alvo. O quarto do casal, tinindo fazendo-o sorrir internamente e apertar o revolver. Em passos lentos Sasuke entrou no comodo, vendo a cama de casal e duas mesas ao lado . O homem de porte grande dormia virado para a mesa , o cabelo loiro e o olhar sereno. Riu, riu internamente quando vislumbrou a arma pequena ao lado, ele provavelmente pensava que iria acordar a tempo e pegar a arma e se defender . _Pobre iludido.._.

Encarou a mulher ao lado, o cabelo negro esparramado pelo travesseiro branco, encolhida talvez assustada com a noticia que o marido possivelmente há dera no jantar, _tadinha.. iria morrer.._.

Sem dó Sasuke levantou ambas as mãos, apontando o revolver precisamente na cabeça do homem - mais um trabalho sujo que faria, há pedido de seu tio. - , suspirando colocou o dedo no gatilho e contou mentalmente até cinco o apertando e vendo a bala fazer um caminho curto para si e comprido para ela, atravessando o cranio do loiro.

_Há nunca seria aceito no céu ...se existe um . _

Encarou agora a mulher que acordara assustada, e antes dela começar a gritar e avisar os poucos vizinhos ali sobre o ocorrido, atirou. Vendo o sangue grudar no travesseiro e os orbes azuis perderem o brilho e escurecer.. e a bela mulher perder a vida . Ali havia terminado o serviço.

Mordendo o lábio, enxugou o suor da testa colocando a maldita franja atrás da orelha, saindo do quarto em seguida e tateando o bolso achando o caro celular e discando infelizmente o numero de seu irmão mais velho, somente esperando o mesmo atender depois de cinco "tu" ..

- _Alô_ - a voz de Itachi imundou sua mente, deixando claro que ele estava dormindo naquela madrugada.

- Avise à Madara - falou serio, caminhando em direção a porta da frente, vendo a pequena chave na fechadura a girando , tendo o vislumbre da Lua.

- _Terminou? _- Itachi perguntou e sem esperar Sasuke responder, falou - _Quer que eu queime, certo? Por isso ligou...?_

- Tsc...venha logo! - Ordenou escutando a risada de Itachi do outro lado da linha.

- _Certo, tranque a casa... estarei ai em vinte minutos! _ - Itachi avisou, e revirando os orbes negros, Sasuke desligou sem responde-lo. Seu _irmão_ era um retardado, vagabundo.

Se virou para a casa novamente entrando e partindo em direção ao quarto, ignorando os corpos sem vida, fechou a janela, em seguida, bufando saiu, fechando a porta dando a volta e observando o chão. Aguaxou pegando o metal brilhante que lhe pertencia, colocando a faca no bolso, Sasuke caminhou novamente para a porta, se lembrando da chave, há pegou levando a mesma consigo travando o mesmo caminho atravessando a pequena trilha pela floresta, escutando novamente a coruja reverberar sozinha e os galhos se espremerem novamente sobre seus pés.

_" Calada...! " _

Finalmente chegando na estrada, caminhou em direção ao veiculo que não estava tão distante, pegando a chave e o destravando, Sasuke adentrou elegante no mesmo sentindo o couro do banco, dando a partida e dirigindo para longe dali.

_Sua vida era... incrivelmente tediosa e pecadora. _

Durante quinze minutos aquela noite fora comum , e depois... a não ser pela jovem de cabelos roseos tremendo , dormindo em um papelão há poucas quadras da casa de Sasuke.

- _Ela _? - se perguntou curioso enquanto parava o carro um pouco mais há frente, à conhecia de algum lugar, mas de onde?

Saiu do mesmo sem fechar a porta, andou em direção a mulher, vendo o cabelo rosa espalmado no papelão marrom , o busto exposto pela regata branca, e a calça jeans apertando o traseiro redondo. Suspirando irritado consigo mesmo Sasuke abaixou, esticando o braço e tocando na menina gelada.

- Acorde - sua voz saíra inesperadamente rouca, enquanto observava o corpo atraente se mexer e os olhos preguiçosos se abrir. O verde invadiu sua mente e algo em seu peito despertou. _Que droga era aquela _?

- Oh - Ela levanto, se sentando e encostando na parede atrás . O cabelo curto batendo no pescoço e a franjá cruzando a testa e caindo para o lado, um pouco menor que o seu . Ela parecia ter a mesma idade.

- Como se chama? - perguntou grosso a vendo franzir o cenho e se encolher antes de responder.

- Sakura Haruno.. - Claro, há conhecia. Naruto seu cunhado havia feito um trabalho mal feito, eliminando somente os pais da mulher e a deixando fugir. Agora entendia e fazia ideia do por que ela estava dormindo na rua, Madara tinha dado uma foto dela para si, já que Naruto era... Idiota.

_O quê faria com ela? _

Sem encara-la - já que olhar nos olhos dela o incomodava - , Sasuke se levantou, e pegou o celular. Iria entrega-la há Madara e tudo ficaria bem e ainda receberia mais pelo trabalho duro. Perfeito, sua vida estaria quase completa.

- O quê esta fazendo? - ela perguntou enquanto se levantava, encarando as costas largas de Sasuke . Aquele homem na mente dela era _intimidador_.

Sem responder a pergunta, Sasuke praguejou, Madara não atendia e nem sequer Itachi . O que faria? Eliminaria ela ali na rua , a sua unica opção , não tinha mais o que fazer.

_Tinha? _

Sem se virar para encara-la, Sasuke levantou a camisa pegando o revolver que escondia , suspirando e tomando coragem pelo cansaço, se virou se deparando com os verdes assustados que o encarou da cabeça aos pés duas vezes, e parou se aumentando quando viu o revolver.

- Você... - Ela iria gritar iria correr .

_Não bebê .._

Avançou para frente à prensando na fria parede ,tapando a boca dela com a mão livre, sentindo o perfume invadir suas narinas o fazendo se lembrar da mãe que não via há meses.

- Shi... - murmurou encarando os orbes brilhantes e chorosos , sentindo o coração se amuar e a garganta arder. Estava sentindo piedade, estava com dó? Desde quando sentia aquilo? - Não grite - ordenou tirando a mão da boca dela aos poucos.

- Por favor. .. - ela sussurrou suspirando e tentando se acalmar..

_Não chore... bebê._

Droga o quê faria?


	2. Decidindo!

**_Olá xD bom fiquei feliz que a fanfic tenha agradado alguém! _**

**_Capitulo fraquinho mas necessário , espero que gostem! _**

**_Fanfic postada no Spirit . _**

**_Boa leitura !_**

* * *

><p>O quarto claro fora sua companhia a madrugada toda, enquanto à observava deitada sobre sua cama e sobre seu lençol de seda azul . O cabelo rosa esparramado pelo travesseiro branco, o lábio roseo e o peito agora nu .. subir e descer.<br>Sasuke tinha desistido de trocar a roupa da mesma há poucos segundos deixando-a somente com a roupa intima, ou seja a _langerie_ que ela usava. Já que o vestido que sua mãe deixara há meses atrás da mesma cor do lençol estava difícil de entrar na mulher que achara à quatro horas atrás... e desmaiou em seus braços.

Deveria te-la eliminado no local e ter acabado com o problema todo, mas não. Não o fez por dó ou outra coisa que ele não sabia e nem pretendia saber .

"_Burro_"

Os dedos grossos e macios faziam um caminho frenético por seu queixo, o ajudando a pensar no destino da rosada. Estranhamente estava preocupado e Sasuke odiava se preocupar ,por esse motivo e outros, claro , Sasuke não morava e não gostava de se relacionar com ninguém.. Mas por que, por que com ela era diferente?

Uma pergunta fácil que não seria respondida nunca.

- Tsc.. - resmungou afundando-se ainda mais na poltrona negra localizada ao lado da cama, tentando analisar o próximo trabalho no _notebook_ .

Itachi acabara de acordar e "_acorda-lo_" para avisar em um e-mail as coordenadas de Madara , e para informa-lo que havia cumprido seu pedido da noite **_passada_**.

- Perfeito! - indagou encarando o aparelho em seu colo, vendo exatamente a foto da mulher deitada agora em sua cama. Madara e Fugako, dois infelizes - mesmo um sendo seu próprio pai..- , ambos haviam sentindo a necessidade de que Sasuke precisava e deveria estourar o cranio da moça de cabelos roseos, achando que ela poderia interferir em algo . O quê, claro.. Sasuke duvidava. Ele duvidava que a mulher frágil fosse uma ameaça, mas também aquilo era uma ordem, teria que elimina-la.

_O quê faria? _

- Droga - murmurou se martelando ainda mais.. nunca havia fraquejado tanto - _somente uma vez , mas mesmo assim aquilo era um saco. _

Pensou em várias possibilidades , a primeira seria contar para Madara e Fugako que não a mataria e nem há queria morta, mas descartou assim que imaginou a reação de ambos.. Pensou também em pedir ajuda há Naruto, mas provavelmente a rosada havia vislumbrado do rosto feio do amigo e poderia surtar. Claro que também existia a possibilidade de falar com Itachi, mas somente de pensar na ideia de ligar para o irmão e pedir que ele fosse resolver algo para si era.. nojenta. Obito seu tio poderia ajudar, mas Rin estava gravida.. evitaria deixa-la preocupada.  
>Sua mãe seria uma opção, mas.. seu pai. Tsc.. Sasuke estava fodido com todas as letras , literalmente!<p>

Colocando o aparelho na pequena mesa ao lado, Sasuke se levantou. Vendo o sol aos poucos invadir seu quarto , caminhou pelo mesmo. Precisava de um banho e era o que teria. Entrando no _closet_, e pegando a calça jeans azul no meio das varias roupas , Sasuke retornou, vendo a rosada com os orbes verdes abertos e encolhida, agarrando os pés vestindo apenas as roupas intimas.

Continuou à caminhar pelo comodo sentindo o olhar dela sobre si, sentindo uma estranha eletricidade pairar sobre o quarto e seu amigo se **_alegrar_**. Que bosta era aquela?

- Você.. - ela sussurrou o acordando dos próprios pensamentos sórdidos - Eu... você - ele entendeu o que ela quis perguntar e insinuar no instante seguinte.

Provavelmente ela achara que ele à deflorou, já que acordou sem as vestimentas e ainda por cima deitada sobre uma cama desconhecida apenas se lembrando do revolver gelado sobre sua barriga lisinha, e a mão dele sobre seus lábios. Poderia ter feito o que ela provavelmente imaginava, mas Sasuke se recusava, ele gostava que as mulheres que se deitava estivessem sã e acordadas. De fato se considerava uma filho da puta - não xingando Mikoto - , mas ele sabia que era infeliz ,um nojento infeliz!

- Não - Sua voz sairá dura enquanto caminhava para perto dela somente para deixar claro que o quarto estava trancado e que ninguém há escutaria dali. - Não adianta fazer nada - sussurrou rouco vendo as finas lagrimas descerem pelo fino rosto e o cabelo rebelde grudar nas bochechas ... e estranhamente ele sentir vontade de abraça-la

- Quero ir embora - ela resmungou fechando e apertando os orbes verdes, fazendo Sasuke se incomodar e se distanciar.

- Durma, depois resolvemos isso. - Parecia estar dirigindo aquelas palavras para uma criança não para uma mulher adulta e muito menos para ela.

- O que vai fazer comigo? - A voz dela proferindo aquela pergunta o machucou.. estranhamente o machucou. Por que ela ainda achava que faria algo? Se fosse de fato fazer, tinha acabado com a mesma na noite passada, ou devia te-la feito sua mesmo desacordada já que observando o corpo semi-nu , Sasuke achou-a... _atraente_.

- Nada - respondeu se virando ,tentando procurar a maldita toalha branca - Ainda - respirou evitando encara-la..

- Então por que apontou uma arma para mim? - Curiosa, era a conclusão de Sasuke.. Curiosa, faladeira e atraente. Era uma pena ela gostar de falar.. _**muita pena**_.

- Não sei - Sabia , mas pouparia a menina dos detalhes horríveis ...

- Posso ir embora?

- Não - Falou grosseiro . Estava difícil de controlar há si e pegar o revolver novamente e apontar para ela, preferia se irritar ao fraquejar novamente. Odiava fraquejar quando o assunto era o "_trabalho_" .

- Vai me deixar sozinha? - ela perguntou e de costas Sasuke sorriu, achando graça da voz chorosa. Ela estava com medo de que?

- Hn. - Caminhou para o banheiro deixando-a sozinha respondendo a pergunta da mesma em silencio.

Trancando a porta atrás de si , andou pelo comodo branco abrindo a torneira, esperando encher a banheira, Sasuke voltou para frente do espelho, vendo o próprio reflexo , podendo visualizar as olheiras abaixo dos orbes negros. Observando a barba mal feita e o cabelo comprido - para si - , a franja cobrir um olho. Estava cansado, cansado demais.

Tirou a camisa branca, expondo o tronco másculo e lisinho, os braços fortes e grossos , olhando a própria cicatriz enorme - que conseguira lutando com uma das vitimas que fizera - fazendo-o se lembrar da primeira vez que fraquejou . Tirou a calça expondo a cueca box negra , e depois a tirando-a exibindo o _membro_..  
>Sasuke caminhou nu pelo banheiro, pegando a toalha branca e colocando-a próxima há banheira , fechando a torneira e entrando em seguida, se sentando perto do canto, afundando todo o corpo, sentindo a tensão sumir.<p>

Há como gostava daquele lugar para pensar.. precisava pensar, precisava resolver o que fazer com a mulher que agora estava chorando em sua cama. Tendo novamente varias possibilidades em sua mente . Poderia falar com Hidan e Deidara, seria uma ideia ótima se os infelizes não fossem amigos de Itachi.

Poderia falar com Suigetsu, não seria algo ruim, apesar de Karin ser digamos assim.. um porre.

Afundando mais ainda e se martelando, Sasuke lutou, lutou para ter alguma ideia excelente, sendo presenteado por varias e levando em conta somente uma..

Ligaria para Obito, seu tio seria o melhor para resolver aquilo, mesmo que Sasuke se forçasse a não ligar por consideração há sua tia gravida.. ainda assim sabia que Obito er melhor para ajuda-lo naquele momento , ele poderia falar com Kakashi e tudo se resolveria. Seria fácil para si agora . Havia resolvido a vida de uma pessoa novamente ,não poderia estar mais satisfeito!

_Mesmo fraco.._

- Tsc - Por que escolheu fraquejar novamente? Madara o chamaria de inútil se soubesse do que fez. Mas agora... agora Sasuke nem se importava.

_Era fraco e estava fraco...por bons motivos._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que tenham gostado , está fraco mas como comentei foi necessário! <em>**

**_Beijos e obrigado há quem comentou, espero ter acertado os nomes :v _**

**_Beijos! _**

_Nonameavailable_ - _**Olá kkkk fiquei feliz com seu comentário..feliz mesmo. Obrigado pelo elogio é muito gratificante.. releu? 3 vezes? Haha estou realizada! Beijos **_

_Guest** - Olá linda, fico feliz que tenha gostado e obrigado ,me deixou devidamente alegre! **_

_Valen 123** - Olá fofa haha obrigado por gostar , **__ **espero que continue gostando!**_


	3. Agora minha!

**_Olá \o/ , espero que estejam lendo as notais iniciais haha _**  
><strong><em>Bom primeiramente esse capitulo não seria postado <em>**

**_1° Ele não fazia parte da fanfic por que o acho totalmente desnecessário , mas okay!_**

**_2° Esse capitulo muda totalmente o modo, jeito dos protagonistas, ou seja Sasuke.U e Sakura.H. _**

**_Bom mas fora isso decidi postar para que entendessem o próximo capitulo e as atitudes de Sasuke. _**  
><strong><em>Espero que gostem por que eu não gostei xD <em>**  
><strong><em>Boa leitura e fanfic postada no spirit.<em>**

* * *

><p>Saindo da casa pequena, junto de sua esposa que trajava de uma vestido branco , suave e largo - um que há dera na semana passada para que a mesma se sentisse a vontade , já que estava de oito meses - . Cruzando o jardim florido que ela amava cuidar e caminhando para o <em>porche<em> preto , parado na calçada limpa.  
>Estavam saindo naquele dia calmo para visitar Sasuke - fora o que dissera há Rin - , já que o mesmo o ligara as quatro e cinquenta da madrugada ,mais irritado que o normal, pedindo para que o tio fosse vê-lo.<p>

- Espero que Sasuke esteja bem.. - ela suspirou sorrindo enquanto ele abria a porta e esperava ela entrar . - Obrigado - A voz meiga dela o fizera rir, dando a volta no veiculo, Obito entrou sentindo o couro negro sobre a camisa branca, e colocando o sinto.

- Pronta? - Sua voz saíra mais nervosa que o previsto. Na verdade pretendia passar o dia todo na cama.. mas..

Rin não respondeu, apenas sorriu e acenou positivamente enquanto via o marido dando a partida no automóvel.

Encarando-o notou o quão confortável e relaxado ele estava, mesmo se preocupando com o sobrinho e consigo, Obito parecia radiante na calça jeans e na camiseta branca..aquela manhã calorosa o fizera bem, na verdade para ambos.

- Ele vai estar - Obito murmurou em resposta para a esposa, enquanto encarava as ruas , e as poucas pessoas naquela manhã. Fazendo com que ela se lembrasse de Kakashi e o quão solitário ele estaria viajando para Boston há negócios.

Dirigindo pelas ruas do _sestiere de Cannaregio_ , Obito prestava atenção nas poucas manias da mulher , como roer a maldita unha por curiosidade e encarar o céu azulado com os castanhos preocupados.

_Não..preocupados não._

- Rin - há chamou sem tirar os orbes da estrada vazia e esburacada. - Vai ficar sem unha.. - Brincou recebendo um olhar serio - Sei que se preocupa com ele.. - Era tão assustador poder vislumbrar de perto ela e Kakashi, uma vez que os dois foram...algo mais que amigos.

- Ele está sozinho.. acho que nem comendo está! Por que Iruka viajou? - A preocupação dela o irritava, o deixava enciumado e ele não suportava aquilo.

Ela e Kakashi tinha uma amizade estranha, não que duvidasse da mulher e do amigo. Mas saber que ele há fazia rir... era doloroso.

- Se ele estivesse com problemas diria. - Disse grosseiro enquanto parava o veiculo em frente ao _canal Fontego dei Tedeschi_ . - Venha - ordenou nervoso dando fim aquela conversa.

Claro que se preocupava com Kakashi, mas ele já tinha os seus quarenta e sete anos.. sabia se virar sozinho. Não precisava de uma babá como Rin se oferecia.

Pegando na mão da mesma, Obito deu a volta, deixando o carro estacionado caminhou com Rin até poder encontrar a pequena escada azul.

- Desculpe - ela pediu enquanto o mesmo à ajudava subir em um pequeno barco para atravessar o rio e pegar o taxi do outro lado.

Não respondeu estava irritado..era fato ,mas abraçou-a. Odiava ficar sem escuta-la, assim como Fugako com Mikoto .

- Não posso deixar de me preocupar - ela sussurrou dando um beijo castro nos lábios do Uchiha enciumado, achando graça do pequeno bico que ele fazia. - Obito ...se Sora tiver essa sua mania. - Só de imaginar a filha mimada como o pai à deixava tonta. Obito sempre fora animado, mas os mimos que os pais do mesmo proporcionavam a ele eram demais.

Ela ainda se lembrava do dia em que o conhecera . Quando ela e Kakashi estavam passeando pelas ruas de _San Marco_ e Obito "acidentalmente" esbarrará nela. Fora tão engraçado ver Kakashi entediado e ele ruborizado.

- Ela será perfeita! - Ele há apertou ainda mais, tomando cuidado para não abusar , vendo o rio calmo terminar.

A passagem para o outro lado fora rápida, era somente para cruzar como o de costume quando ia visitar todos. Afinal sempre decidiu morar do outro lado, enquanto todos moravam no_ sestiere de San Marco_ - onde era mais movimentado .

Ajudando Rin a sair do pequeno e aconchegante barco , ambos subiram uma escadaria curta até enfim poder visualizar as várias pessoas, algumas nos carros ou motos e outras em suas bicicletas sorrindo animadamente.

Vendo mais há frente o taxi amarelado, e o senhor de idade com uma barba branca dando um volume à mais no rosto fino.

- Senhor - Obito cumprimentou o _fiaccheraio_ , recebendo um aceno positivo, podendo então entrar no veiculo amarelo .

* * *

><p>Somente uns quinze minutos depois puderam ver a casa de Sasuke, em uma curta e pequena viela. Sozinha. Era a unica casa, pequena e escura.<br>Sasuke já se encontrava do lado de fora . A camiseta social preta com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos , e com uma mão no bolso da calça preta e a outra segurando o cigarro aceso . O rosto serio e o cabelo caindo liso sobre os ombros, a franja comprida sobre o olhos e as olheiras abaixo dos mesmos indicando que ele não havia dormido naquela noite.

Chutando as inocentes pedrinhas Sasuke observou os tios saindo do Taxi amarelado dormido, e caminhar sobre a rua esburacada até atingir o pequeno portão de ferro. Encarou a tia que parecia radiante enquanto carregava a menina no ventre.. Rin sorria enquanto Obito o analisava .

_Tsc..as perguntas começariam._

Jogou o cigarro no chão marrom , vendo os braços abertos de Rin irem em sua direção.

- Tia - respirou o perfume floral enquanto há abraçava levemente. Fazia exatos dois meses que não via a mulher de cabelos castanhos , e da ultima vez a barriga da moça não estava tão... bolota.

- Não me olhe assim - ela o repreendeu depois de desfazer do abraços, achando a expressão surpresa dele engraçada. Sasuke por ter vinte e sete era..intimidador.

- Não estou - ele falou enquanto apertava a mão de Obito.

- Por que me chamou? - Adorava a curiosidade do tio, mas naquele momento estava detestando. Na verdade desde que achara a rosada deitada sobre o papelão.. ficava irritado , tanto que Chiyo nem ousou conversar consigo naquela manhã.

- Entre e conversamos - Franziu a sobrancelha , se virando e caminhando em direção a porta da casa.

O comodo estava arrumado , a estante negra e a mesa no centro com um cinzeiro. A Tv pequena e as paredes escuras. O sofá azul com os vários arquivos largados já que Sasuke ficara ali tentando se distrair. Mais há frente o largo corredor e no canto a cozinha - e havia barulho na mesma - , Rin sorriu apertando a mão do marido.

- Posso ir ? - ela perguntou como se fosse uma criança.

Obito fez que sim, em seguida vendo a mulher andar elegante até a cozinha, onde provavelmente Chiyo a _governanta_ estaria.

- Venha - Sasuke voltou a andar sendo seguido pelo tio, caminhando até uma porta onde Obito se lembrava e recordava ser o escritório de Sasuke.

Abrindo a porta Sasuke concedeu a passagem ao mesmo, entrando em seguida e trancando a porta. Caminharam até o canto sentando ambos no sofá de dois lugares, ignorando a mesa bagunçada.

- O que ouve , Sasuke? - Obito perguntou já não aguentando o silencio do sobrinho.

- Irei explicar-lhe tudo...preste atenção! - O nervoso do "menino" era visível. Ele se retorcia e se contorcia no sofá. - Lembra que Naruto não terminou um serviço? - ele perguntou recebendo uma resposta silenciosa - Então encontrei a mulher que me ordenaram matar graças a burrice do Uzumaki. - A calma que ele proferia cada palavra era descomunal referente a expressão dele.

- E o quê fez com ela? - Obito ousou perguntar já sabendo da resposta.

- Ela está dormindo no meu quarto - Sasuke respondeu franzindo a testa, encarando Obito suspirar.

_Bingo...! _

- Por que não há matou?

- Não consegui. Acredite isso me irrita. - Era verdade, Sasuke estava muito irritado. Não por tê-la deixado viva, mas sim por outros motivos.

- Posso vê-la? - O mais velho perguntou recebendo o olhar surpreso e duvidoso do mais novo. - Não farei nada...- O tranquilizou.

- Claro - Sasuke suspirou, se levantando e saindo do escritório junto do tio. Ambos se dirigiram para a ultima porta do corredor.

Pegando a chave dourada, Sasuke abriu a porta. Ascendendo a luz, Obito pode ver a mulher triste de cabelos curtos e roseos, segurando os joelhos e encarando a TV ligada em qualquer canal.

- Sakura.. - Sasuke há chamou, recebendo a atenção dos orbes verdes e brilhantes.

- Olá Sakura! - Obito indagou enquanto parava em frente a mulher com um vestido de Mikoto.

Ela abaixou as pernas rapidamente, enxugou as lagrimas com os pulsos finos e lhe sorriu. Um sorriso encantador , o derretendo , fazendo Obito entender os motivos de Sasuke.  
>A mulher parecia uma<strong><em> ninfa,<em>** era bela assim como Rin, transmitia uma calma. Um_** anjo **_esculpido por Deus ou seja lá quem Obito acreditava.

- Olá - ela sussurrou a voz doce e rouca, encarando agora Sasuke que colocava uma mecha rosada, solta atrás da orelha.

- Entende agora? - Sasuke perguntou e Obito confirmou.

Era estranho e agora entendia Naruto.. era impossível machuca-la, até mesmo Madara se a conhecesse desistiria. Mas não arriscaria.  
>Sasuke provavelmente queria a opinião do tio para saber e decidir o que fazer com a mesma .. Obito poderia falar com Kakashi quando ele retornasse de qualquer lugar, Kakashi ajudaria.<p>

- Sasuke fique com ela.. até Kakashi retornar. - Obito influenciou.

- Desculpe, mas tenho vinte e seis anos. Posso me virar - Sakura que até então estava em silencio se pronunciou, cruzando os braços e fazendo Sasuke revirar os olhos. - Agradeci há Sasuke por não me matar , e não quero incomoda-los.

- Não - Sasuke falou irritado . Como ela ainda continuava com aquela ideia de partir? Havia explicado seus motivos para ela ficar.. e Madara, Madara era um perigo para a mesma . Claro ela não o conhecia, por isso tinha aquela "coragem" .

- Decida o que irá fazer, Sasuke - Obito ordenou agora serio. Ali era não somente uma vida em jogo, mas agora três.. já que sabia.

- Vou embora - Sakura falou se levantando da poltrona.

- Você fica - Sasuke ordenou segurando no braço fino e branco.

- Minha vida - Ela o lembrou enquanto se encaravam ignorando Obito que observava tudo.

- **Minha agora** - Sasuke rebateu, encarando o tio e suspirando. - Espero somente que guarde segredo tio. - Ele sussurrou sem solta-la.

Obito não respondeu, ficou encarando. Sasuke quase nunca agia daquela forma, e o modo falso no tom dele era estranho. Obito sempre soube que o sobrinho não era um grande "falador" e nem sorria como sorriu para Rin.. aquilo era uma mascara que Obito nunca gostaria de quebrar, e agora implorava mentalmente para que Sakura não quebrasse...

_Afinal ele já à nomeou _**_dele_**_.._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fiaccheraio - Taxista . <strong>_

_**Sestiere - Cidades , divisões de Veneza. **_

_**Espero que tenham gostado.. se tiver algum erro me perdoem. Não revisei **_  
><em><strong>Bom no proximo capitulo irão entender o que ficou em aberto "motivos para ela ficar" . E também espero que esqueçam esse Sasuke comunicativo xD eu esqueci v: , ele só age assim com Rin , Mikoto e Naruto fora o resto... <strong>_  
><em><strong>E bom é só isso, até amanhã ou dia 28 no maximo. <strong>_

**_Obrigado há quem comenta, prometo quando tiver mais tempo responder xD _**

_**Continuo ou paro? **_

_**Beijos! **_


End file.
